I Told You So
by Crymson Pahoyhoy
Summary: Naminé insists Riku is gay, Riku thinks she is insane.


Disclaimer (I remembered it this time) We own nothing :(****

I Told You So  


* * *

Riku was not gay.

There were many things that he was; a prick, a bastard, a jerk. Yes, he was all of those things and more, but he was absolutely, positively not gay. However that didn't stop others from thinking he was. Case in point: Naminé.

He had met Naminé on their first day of fourth grade. He never understood what had caused him to sit beside the quiet blonde who had just been doodling away in her notebook. She looked no different than any of the other children born to parents of wealth or social status that attended this prestigious private school. Her long blonde hair was tied into two long braids, each ending with a plaid ribbon that matched her tie and kilt, and the blue blazer made her look smaller than she probably really was. Yet something had caused Riku to go over to her.

"Hi, I'm Riku."

"My name is Naminé."

"What are you drawing?"

"A picture, what does it look like?" Naminé responded with a wide smile. Riku's eyes went wide before one corner of his mouth turned up into a small smirk. Maybe Naminé would be alright to hang around after all.

"Hmph," Riku smirked, flopping down in the desk next to Naminé's, who then began to answer Riku's previous question.

"This is me, and my Mama and Papa, and sister." The rough pencil sketch was amazing to Riku's untrained artistic eye. They actually looked like real people and not like stick people that Riku would have drawn.

"Wow. You're a good drawer."

"Thanks. I'm not as good as Relm, though. But someday I will be. Do you want to see one that's done?" Nodding, Riku watched the blonde girl flip back in the book to a pencil sketch that had been filled in with various colors. The young boy let his jaw drop as he looked onto the picture of two men that looked like it was a photograph, not a drawing. "This is picture of my Mama's friends, Uncle Ramza and Uncle Delita. See their rings? They just got married, so that means they are husband and husband."

"Don't you mean wife? Boys have wives, girls have husbands." Riku suddenly had to wonder if this girl was really sane.

"Boys can love other boys too," Naminé smiled a strange smile. What did she mean by that? Sure, Riku's dad loved his uncle Kain, but it was different then how his dad loved his mom, right? Dad loved Uncle Kain the same way that Riku loved his little brother Hope. That's why Uncle Kain lived with them.

Raising an eyebrow, Riku looked over at the girl who had just started drawing again. "That's dumb."

"Is it, Riku? 'Cause I think that you would like other boys too if you tried it."

"Would not!" exclaimed Riku, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever," Naminé responded as she just continued to smile as she drew.

…

Three months later, Riku had walked into the kitchen of his house to see his father kissing his Uncle Kain in a way that was even grosser than the shows on TV that his mom liked. Apparently two boys really could love each other that way. The next day, very embarrassed, he went over and apologized to Naminé, who just squealed, jumping up and down in her chair clapping her hands.

But Riku was not gay.

…

When he was twelve however, his older brother told his family that he was gay. No one really was surprised at Sephiroth's confession, and Riku could have sworn that his mother, father and Uncle Kain were slightly relieved. Sephiroth was a scary bastard at the best of times, and it was probably best that he wouldn't be having kids. When Riku told Naminé, her reaction was so very Naminé like.

"Oh! That is so awesome! Do you think he has a boyfriend yet?" she grinned as they worked on their math homework together.

"Who knows? And frankly, who cares?" Riku sighed, reaching up and loosening the knot in his tie. Why hadn't he changed when they got home?

"Aw, you're no fun, Ku," Naminé pouted.

"Watch it," Riku glared at the hated nickname. It wasn't like he had a long name to begin with. Why bother shortening it even more?

Naminé just giggled, "Whatever. So first your Dad has a live in boyfriend, and your brother just came out. When are you going to, RI-ku?" The smile never left her face as she made sure to stress the first syllable of her best friend's name.

Aquamarine eyes just went wide before narrowing into tiny slits, just large enough for the daggers he was glaring to shoot through. "What the hell, Nam? I've told you a million times, I'm NOT gay."

"What ever you say, Riku," the smile never left Naminé's face.

He definitely was not gay.

…

So at the age of thirteen and a half, when puberty reared its ugly head for the silver haired teen, he walked in on his Great Uncle Vincent and his long term lover Cid having sex in the garage at a family reunion. For some reason, the sight had caused an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach, travelling slightly lower as well, but that was probably due to his highly sensitive hormones. After all, almost anything that was even relatively sexual would have caused the same sort of feeling, right? But just to be on the safe side, Riku decided it was best to not tell Naminé about the encounter, especially because he was sure she would ask for vivid descriptions and Riku hadn't stayed long enough for that. For some reason however, the pale teen found himself blushing anytime someone mentioned his great uncles name.

…

When Riku was fifteen, he was able to finally get his own computer in his bedroom.

"So, who do you want to do this project on?" Riku asked as he flipped through the mythology section of his text book. He was lying on his stomach on the bed while Naminé clicked away on the computer.

"Hmm," the blonde girl hummed as she opened the browser, knowing that Riku wouldn't care if she checked her email, "What about Apollo?"

Opening to that section, the silver haired teen began to read aloud. "Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto, and the twin brother of Artemis. Apollo is the patron god of the sun, music, medicine, and…damn it Naminé! You've got to be shitting me, Homosexuality? Seriously?"

The girl just sent a wicked grin in Riku's direction. "Of course I am. To be a fangirl of my caliber, it has to be a part of everything."

"Why do I even bother?" grumbled Riku as he began reading the text on Apollo as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"So, do you have any porn on this yet?" Naminé's voice broke through the quiet, earning a loud groan from her best friend.

"Give it up, Nami. You're not going to find any gay porn on my computer because I'm. Not. Gay." Even though it was pointless to say it, Riku hoped each time that this would be the time that Naminé believed him.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Riku. Maybe someday you'll finally stop lying," Naminé smiled, finally deciding to do research on the project, the entire time wondering how to plant evidence on Riku's hard drive that the silver haired teen would enjoy once he watched it.

…

"I don't understand why I have to go too," Riku sighed. Running a hand through his long silver hair, he silently cursed his inability to say no to Naminé's large blue eyes. The fact that she knew this and used it to her advantage was the worst part.

"Aw, come on, Riku. Don't' you want to meet them? Not to mention, we don't get nearly enough time to hang out together anymore," Naminé pouted, lopping her arm with Riku's.

"Whose fault is that?" Raising one sculpted eyebrow, he looked over at his best friend, "You're the one who decided she wanted to experience a 'true year of high school' and enrolled in a public school."

"Don't be such a snooty prick," she laughed, slapping his bicep before pulling him towards a little café, "We're here!"

They entered into the small café and Riku was surprised to see it empty sans two people. The first was a girl who looked eerily similar to Naminé, except with dark auburn hair instead of sunny blonde. But when he laid eyes on the other teenager he saw behind the cashier's station, Riku found himself mesmerized.

The teen had short brown hair styled in the most insane spikes Riku had ever seen, and the hair framed a smiling face. The largest drawing feature to the teen's face though was the bright blue eyes that looked like they would reflect ever emotion that the brunet would have. There was just something about this kid that had Riku entranced. Whoever the teen was, they were gorgeous and Riku instantly felt the pull of attraction deep in the pit of his stomach. He had to have the brunet.

While he had been lost in his thoughts, he had faintly heard Naminé saying something. "Kairi…school…cousins…Sora…" When he heard a soft and deep chuckle at the name, Riku's head snapped up to look over at the brunette, whose smile told the silver haired teen that they were the owner of the name and was the one that laughed. Quickly looking down, Riku instantly noticed the severe lack of breasts on Sora's body. Shit. This kid was a guy.

And Riku wasn't gay.

…

That hadn't stopped Riku from returning to the café nearly every day after that however. He kept making up excuses to go there. He always insisted on having study groups there, or saying that this place had the best coffee and snacks, or that it just happened to be on his way. It didn't matter that he really had no need to partake in study groups as he had high marks in every class, or that he didn't particularly like coffee, or that it was at least twenty minutes out of his way. All that mattered was that he could see Sora there, and eventually he was able to befriend the energetic brunet and get to know him better.

It was one such day that Riku was leaving the café just before the evening rush, he had spent the afternoon there and it had been really slow, so he just basically was there to hang out with Sora. They had laughed and talked and just had fun all afternoon, and it had been so much better than anything he could have ever wanted. As he exited the building, waving to Sora when something hit him and hit him hard. Well, fuck.

Growling, he pulled his cell out from a side pocket of his backpack and dialed an all to familiar number.

"Hello?" the sunny voice asked.

"You did this on purpose!" he accused.

"You'll have to be more specific than that," she laughed loudly, and Riku could just hear her mischievous smile even through the phone.

"You introduced me to Sora knowing that I would be attracted to him!"

"Are you finally admitting that you're attracted to another guy and might be gay, Riku?"

"Fuck you, Naminé."

"I told you that you were gay."

* * *

Teeheehee. She really did tell you Riku.

Just to let you guys know, we had to make some *revisions* to A long Car Ride to Wierdsville, Tender Moments, and Summer Sushi Supper. We had to fix a few major mistakes lol.

If you like this story please check out some of our other stories from our Family Tree Universe in our archives :) And as always, if you would like to see where the pairings and family lines came from please go view our deviant art page, http :/ crymsonpahoyhoy . deviantart . com /, minus all of the spaces ;) The deviations are called FF KH Family Tree.

**P.S. Oh please, oh please, oh please review! It will make us want to write more if you like it :D**


End file.
